Rivalry
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Asano dan Akabane, serta persaingan keduanya yang membuat bingung Sakakibara. Warning: Sekedar Hint Shonen-ai, dan OOC.


**Rivalry**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: Hint RenAsa(Jr) dan RenKarma**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Hint Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan ada typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini sungguh tak terduga. Siapa sangka Sakakibara bertukar sapa dengan Akabane Karma—yang entah mengapa bisa menginjakkan kaki di gedung utama. Alih-alih bertingkat menyebalkan, Akabane malah berkelakuan normal. Menegurnya dengan sopan, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sakakibara sampai pangling, dan mendadak membatu di tempat. Kalau saja Akabane tak kembali bersuara, mungkin Sakakibara akan tetap diam hingga waktu yang agak lama.

"Sakakibara _-kun_ kau melamun."

"Kenapa Akabane _-kun_ ada di sini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Sebenarnya boleh saja, mengingat Akabane masih menjadi bagian dari sekolah tersebut. Tapi agak aneh saja, anak kelas E berkeliaran di area gedung utama. Apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka dengan murid-murid yang lain tak terlalu baik. Tentuah Sakakibara merasa penasaran.

"Boleh saja—"

"Aku ke sini ingin bertemu Sakakibara _-kun_."

Eh?

Ada urusan apa Akabane ingin menemuinya? Mereka tak begitu dekat. Mengobrol saja tak pernah. Lalu sekarang dengan tiba-tiba Akabane mencarinya—apakah Sakakibara melakukan kesalahan pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut? Rasa-rasanya tidak juga. "Kenapa mencariku?"

Karma tertawa pelan, sambil menatap Sakakibara sedikit usil. Seakan puas telah membuat Sakakibara kebingungan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Karma berucap, diam-diam memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya dan agak berjinjit berusaha menyusaikan tingginya dengan Sakakibara. "Dan ini sangat penting."

Sakakibara hanya mengangkat alis, tak terlalu peduli dengan kedekatan yang terlalu intim. Toh ia juga tak merasa risih. Lagipula melihat wajah Akabane dari jarak dekat adalah hal yang amat jarang terjadi.

"Begini..."

Jeda.

"Antara aku dan Asano _-kun_ , siapa yang paling manis?"

.

.

.

.

"Ya?"

Entah Sakakibara harus merespon apa. Berteriak histeris? Terlalu berlebihan. Diam saja? Terlalu pasif. Tapi kalau menjawab pun—Sakakibara tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana. Baru kali ini Sakakibara mendapat pertanyaan macam begitu dari seorang laki-laki sepantarannya. Kalau wanita ia sering. Paling hanya perlu dibalas dengan gombalan dan selesai.

Tapi ini—masa Sakakibara harus menggobali Akabane. Terdengar salah sekali.

"Siapa yang paling manis?" Akabane kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Menatap tepat ke arah mata Sakakibara.

Sakakibara meneguk ludah paksa. Tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup entah karena apa. "Sebentar aku pikir dulu."

Hm.

Yang paling manis ya? Dari segi wajah mereka berdua terlihat normal, layaknya anak laki-laki pada umumnya—sebentar—sepertinya tidak juga. Asano dan Akabane memang tampan, tapi kalau dilihat lebih dekat mereka berdua juga manis. Pipi chubby, mata bulat—dan jika mereka berdua menatap Sakakibara dengan tatapan yang polos...

Sakakibara pasti langsung meragukan orientasi seksualnya—tidak, tidak juga.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sebentar lagi istirahat akan selesai."

Mendesah, Sakakibara berpikir semakin keras. Setelah menyadari sisi lain Asano dan Akabane, kini ia harus menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. **'Siapa yang paling manis?'** kalau harus memilih, Sakakibara tak tau harus memilih siapa. Habis tetap saja rasanya begitu aneh jika harus membandingkan kadar manis pada diri laki-laki—apalagi Sakakibara mengenal kedua orang tersebut.

Dan semakin aneh karena yang menjadi subjek di sini adalah Akabane dan Asano.

"Aku tidak tau—"

"Sakakibara _-kun_ pintar kan. Jadi harus menjawab tidak boleh menghindar."

Apa hubungannya dengan tingkat kepintaran? Sakakibara menggelengkan kepala, sedikit merasa pusing. Sudahlah dijawab asal saja. Biar semuanya cepat selesai.

"Sepertinya Akabane _-kun_ lebih manis."

Hm.

Karma terdiam sebentar, "Terima kasih atas jawabanya." kemudian menyeringai, dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakakibara di belakang yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Loh? Kok pergi?

"Dan apa maksudnya dengan terima kasih?" Sakakibara merasa ada yang tidak beres.

 **-000-**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Kini Sakakibara sudah duduk dengan tenang di dalam ruangan OSIS. Membaca berkas-berkas pekerjaan miliknya. Ia merasa begitu damai dan tenang—hingga tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang. Tat kala terlihat Asano memasuki ruangan. Salahkan aura Asano tampak begitu seram, meski senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

Ada apa geragan? Sakakibara bertanya-tanya dalam diam.

"Ren apa maksudmu?"

Eh?

Sakakibara berjengit di tempat. Tak menyangka bahwa Asano akan menyapa tiba-tiba. Jangan bilang yang membuat Asano demikian adalah dirinya. Meski jujur saja ia tak ingat sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Ya? Maaf Asano _-kun_ aku tidak mengert—"

BRAK

Sebuah telapak tangan menghantam meja, lumayan keras. Dan pelakunya tentu saja Asano. Semua yang berada di ruangan langsung tak berani bersuara. Baru kali ini melihat Asano marah luar biasa. Takut kalau salah berbicara, kursi terlempar ke udara.

"Kenapa kau menjawab begitu."

"Me-Menjawab apa?"

BRAK lagi.

Aura Asano makin mencekam. Bahkan Sakakibara yakin ia melihat lipan raksasa berputar-putar di belakang tubuh Asano. Sungguh Sakakibara ingin sekali pulang sekarang. Jawaban apa yang Asano maksudkan? Sakakibara sendiri bingung, jujur ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Seingatnya Asano tak bertanya apapun padanya—mengobrol saja rasanya belum mereka lakukan sejak pagi.

"Kenapa kau berpihak pada Akabane. Kau menghianatiku, hm?"

Akabane? Berpihak pada Akabane? Sejak kapan ia begitu? Mana mungkin Sakakibara berteman baik dengan anak-anak dari kelas buangan. "Aku tak penah mengkhianatimu—"

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih Akabane..."

Memilih—sebentar. Jangan bilang mereka sedang membicarakan pertanyaan aneh yang tadi siang Akabane lontarkan padanya. Tapi masa sih?

"Aku dan Akabane mulai bosan dengan persaingan otak, kami ingin mencoba jenis persaingan baru untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih unggul di antara kami. Dan kau pasti tau apa yang akhirnya kami lakukan?"

Oh.

Sakakibara rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya. Ia salah bertindak. Harusnya ia sadar dengan hal tersebut, tak mungkin Akabane tanpa sebab bertanya demikian. Kenapa bisa ia tidak sadar—Asano pasti akan membunuhnya sekarang.

"A-Aku sungguh tidak tau Asano _-kun_. La-Lagi pula aku menjawab asal tadi. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menganggap Akabane- _kun_ lebih man—"

"Sungguh kau menjawab asal?"

Hm?

"Iya sungguh."

Kok tiba-tiba Asano kembali tenang?

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lain kali jangan kau ulangi kesalahan tersebut."

Aneh.

Setelahnya Asano malah pergi menjauh, berjalan santai menuju mejanya. Semua bernafas lega, tapi tidak untuk Sakakibara. Ia malah semakin pusing dengan kenyataan barusan. Tadi marah-marah sekarang sudah tidak. Kenapa cepat sekali berubahnya.

Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi !?

.

.

* * *

Omake: (sebelum Asano memasuki ruang osis)

[Asano _-kun_ aku pemenangnya.]

[Apa maksudmu Akabane?]

[Sakakibara lebih tertarik padaku.]

Tut

[Halo Asano- _kun_ kau masih di sana?]

Sambungan terputus sepihak oleh Asano.

.

.

Omake: (sesudah kebenaran terungkap)

[Ren tidak memilihmu. Dia cuma menjawab dengan asal. Sayang sekali ya Akabane padahal kau sudah senang sekali.]

[...Pertandingan ulang.]

[Aku yakin dipertandingan selanjutnya Ren akan memilihku.]

Tut.

Kini giliran Akabane yang memutus duluan.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian bisa menebak pertandingan apa yang sedang Asano dan Karma lakukan?

Hihi. Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
